Vindicator
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Thrust |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols =---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = vindicator |handlingname = VINDICATOR |textlabelname = VINDICATOR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka Vindicator '(Japanese: 'ヴィンディケーター, Vindikeetaa) is a featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vindicator is based on the , with the rear's briefly having the features as a . The Vindicator has a distinctive front light that is partially surrounded by blue outlines. The fairing is largely composed by an arrow-shaped body with the fuel tank and the rear-view mirrors integrated in it, as well as a large curved windshield. It has a custom seat and the first-person view includes a digital speedometer and tachometer found in trucks like the Utility Truck. On the rear end, a large tail light can be seen above the rear wheel, with the position light and turning signals at the end. "Dinka" markings can be seen on the windshield, lower portions of the fairing and the engine platform itself. "DN4 Vindicator" can be seen on either side of the rear section, as well as the "Dinka" logo on the fuel tank. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vindicator is generally comparable to the Thrust in terms of handling and feel. Acceleration is lacking for a motorcycle, and its top speed is acceptable. Handling, especially for a motorcycle, is very poor; the motorcycle has a major issue with understeer due to its long wheelbase, and often won't be able to go around a corner without some form of braking. According to what was claimed by the website, the Vindicator is powered by a 670cc V-Twin engine that produces 29hp (roughly half of the Honda NM4). The engine model, however, is very undetailed, as with the use of the Rockstar Editor, it reveals a block-shaped engine with what looks like outlets on the front and sides of it, while the rear is partially covered by components like the exhaust and the chain drive. Similar to the Lectro, the Vindicator has a KERS boost ability, which means the excess energy lost by braking can be re-gained via the usage of the horn button. Compared to the Lectro, the Vindicator is better suited for KERS because its poor handling means that the motorcycle brakes in more corners than similar bikes, therefore generating more KERS boost opportunities. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' DinkaVindicator-Screenshot-GTAV-IGGP2.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Vindicator-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Another promotional screenshot. Vindicator-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Vindicator on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Vindicator-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Vindicator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Vindicator can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. All three versions can be recreated in Los Santos Customs or any other vehicle mod shop. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vindicator-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|'Vindicator' variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Vindicator-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|'Vindicator' variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Vindicator-GTAO-front-MovingTarget3.png|'Vindicator' variation 3 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode Events *May appear in one of three different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. ;Casino Work *Can appear in the "Bargaining Chips" Casino Work, where a parked one must be found at Vespucci Beach. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available from all characters' garages. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $630,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $630,000. Trivia General *The description of the Vindicator is a reference to the 1988 Japanese animation , in which the protagonist Kaneda rides an iconic retro futuristic bike. Said bike was stated to be one of the major design influences of the Honda NM4. However, this bike was soon ultimately succeeded by the Shotaro, another bike that strongly resembles Kaneda's futuristic bike in the enhanced version from the GTA Online: Bikers update. *The default radio stations of the Vindicator are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The KERS feature does not work in Grand Theft Auto V, similar to how the KERS feature does not work on the Lectro if it is modded into story mode. The KERS feature was originally unavailable for use during Races in GTA Online. **As of the Cunning Stunts update, the Lectro and Vindicator can now use their KERS boost in races (if enabled in the Creator). **In addition, the Vindicator does not have a horn like the Lectro. However, the game still recognizes the input as a horn, and pressing the horn button multiple times near a crowded area will make NPCs react to it, often resulting in being provoked or, in the case of drivers, run away. See Also *Thrust - Similar styled touring motorcycle in Grand Theft Auto V. *Lectro - Another motorcycle adopting KERS. References Navigation }}de:Vindicator (V) es:Vindicator Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online